


Who Wanted to be Prince Charming Anyway?

by Emcee



Series: Not Prince Charming [2]
Category: Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, First Kiss, Mutually Unrequited, POV Male Character, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-16
Updated: 2008-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukasa thinks about Makino during the party for Shizuka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Wanted to be Prince Charming Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based in the Live Action Dramaverse, during episode two of the first series. Dialogue based on the SARS fansubs.

Tsukasa was used to being primped and pampered by other people. He didn't even notice his estheticians were even in the room as they dried his hair and did his nails. He liked these times usually. These moments were a good time for him to think, plot his next day at that damn school. But today... Today his thoughts were plagued with _that girl_.

That commoner... He cast a glance to the black dress lying on his couch. He remembered how she'd looked in it, jewels sparkling on her throat and hands.

To the untrained eye, she could have passed for a member of high society; but she couldn't fool Tsukasa. Even polished and buffed, she was still a pebble compared to the diamond that was Domyouji Tsukasa.

She had looked... Well, he had made her respectable. How could she so easily toss that aside?

He knew she had been invited to Shizuka's party by the harpies. They had been cackling about it all day. He allowed it, thinking it might be interesting. Mostly, he wanted to know if the commoner actually had the courage to show her face at such a high-class event. Just how brave was the girl? Certainly, standing up to him, she had quite a bit. But he had almost broken her once. Would her courage extend to willingly entering the lion's den that was his world?

He considered sending the abandoned dress to the girl. She certainly couldn't afford anything that would fit in at Shizuka's party; but he knew what the reply would be. She would spit on his generosity yet again. Most likely, she would think he was trying to trick her and not show up at all.

Tsukasa looked down and sighed. He had made his decision.

He was going to burn that dress.

* * *

As he strutted through the crowd, he spotted her easily. She stood out, like a beacon to him. Even if it weren't for her common clothes, he would see her. She was the only one not cheering, not panting after his money and power. What did it _take_ to impress that girl?

He eyed her clothing. The harpies had obviously told her the party was casual. Even a commoner would know to wear a dress at such an occasion, no matter how tattered it was. His thoughts lingered on the charred remains of the black gown he'd handed to his maid. He briefly regretted his decision not to send it to her. Only he was allowed to play with the girl. The harpies would have to find another target.

She looked back at him as he slowed his walk. While still a powerful gaze, she seemed somewhat subdued. Maybe she was remembering their previous encounter. Maybe she was just intimidated by the lavish luxury around her. Whatever the reason, he didn't like it. Her chin was supposed to be held high in crass defiance.

He threw himself down into an ornate chair, keeping his eye on her. Well, she had the courage to show up. He would give her that. He wasn't even sure she was going to go that far. Idly playing with his curls, he smirked. What was the weed going to do now that she was in the rose garden?

His smirk became an amused grin as he saw the answer: She went to the buffet and loaded up on food.

* * *

She was utterly without class, shoveling food into her mouth. Not that he was at all surprised by this. Not because of her lack of breeding, but rather starvation. He'd seen the lunches she'd brought to school. Being forced to choke down what little, horrible food she had, no wonder she was like a pig at the trough when faced with the delicacies that were laid out at Shizuka's party.

He could only glimpse her for a moment here and there through the window to the patio. Soujiroh and Akira were talking to him and he couldn't let them know the commoner was distracting him so. Why _was_ she distracting him anyway? He couldn't do anything to attack her at Shizuka's party. He wasn't _plotting_ anything. He was just... Watching her.

Tsukasa saw the man approach her and he grit his teeth. How _dare_ someone have the nerve to talk to her! And smiling too! Was he... Flirting?

Tsukasa gripped the arm of his chair, digging his manicured nails into the wood.

"Eh? Tsukasa?" Akira asked, cocking his head in curiosity. "What's going on?"

"What makes her think she can just walk around here?" Tsukasa asked heatedly. "Talking to any guy she wants?"

"Eh?" Soujiroh frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh?" Tsukasa's eyes widened. He shook his head fervently. Had he really just said that out loud? "Nothing! Nothing! What was that you were saying about Shizuka?"

He refocused his attention on the conversation with his friends. He wasn't going to think about Makino anymore... Wait, when did he start thinking of her as _Makino_ and not _that girl_? He swallowed hard and nodded firmly as he listened to Akira start his story once again. He wasn't paying attention to Makino... He wasn't paying attention to Makino...

But his attention was pulled back to Makino as the harpies approached her. It was difficult not to hear them, their shrill voices cutting through Tsukasa like a knife. His interest was drawn fully back to Makino. He wasn't even pretending to listen to Akira any longer.

Why wasn't she yelling at them? Why wasn't she standing up proudly and saying she had every right to be there? She didn't of course, but Makino never listened to that sort of thing. Those bitches were nothing compared to his wrath! Why wasn't she defending herself with the fire he'd seen countless times now?

Beloved Hanazawa-san? What were those bitches talking about? Makino didn't... No, she couldn't. Besides, those hags were so stupid they wouldn't recognize love. They were just remembering how Rui had gotten him to back off. Yeah... That had to be it.

But then Rui made his entrance, escorting Shizuka. Makino quite noticeably watch them as they walked across the pool. Her shoulders slumped. She seemed... defeated.

Tsukasa's eyes widened. "Rui..." he whispered.

"They do look good together, don't they?" Soujiroh commented idly, oblivious to Tsukasa's mood. "Do you think he's finally going to admit he loves her?"

But Tsukasa's gaze was nowhere near Rui and Shizuka. It was on Makino... Defeated, saddened Makino.

"You should just go home now." One of those harpies trilled, dumping her drink over Makino's head. "Oh sorry, my hand slipped!"

Ever the followers, the other two followed suit. Makino seemed to shrink, defeated by those vapid, ugly bitches. Tsukasa jumped to his feet, striding forward. He didn't know what he was going to do. His heart was thundering in his chest. His body was moving of its own volition. He was going to stop those harpies. But... Why? Was he going to yell at them for interfering in his own personal war... or was he going to defend Makino against their attacks?

He was saved from making the decision when Rui stepped in his path, bending over to speak to Makino. Rather than relief at being spared explaining his actions, a burning feeling filled his being. What was that? Why was he so upset? It wasn't anger. It wasn't because Rui had betrayed his issuing of the Red Notice.

He hadn't saved her. He had gone in, all bothered and ready to push those girls into the pool and... It was Rui who got to her in time. Who handed her his handkerchief. Who got her look of relief and... devotion.

Makino was in love with Rui.

"What a pleasant and popular welcome."

Shizuka had stepped in now and was defending Makino's honor. But Tsukasa's thoughts dwelled on Rui. He looked the part of a knight defending a lady, all dressed in white. And he'd done it not through violence, but through kindness, just offering Makino a handkerchief, raising her usually high spirits back to where they should be.

Shizuka seemed to have similar thoughts to Tsukasa, drenching the girls in champagne until they fell into the pool. Well, at least someone thought like him.

* * *

She was making an entrance. At these sorts of parties, only the guest of honor- and F4 of course- were allowed to make an entrance. But there was Makino- simple, commoner Makino- walking down the stairs, all eyes on her. Tsukasa was definitely no exception. He was riveted to her. It was as if she were moving in slow motion, the gauzy skirt fluttering around her legs.

Shizuka had dressed her in white, starkly contrasting the clothing Tsukasa had picked for her. She had been in black, in the dark, for his eyes only. Now she was sparkling in white, all attention on her.

Rui had risen. "You look cute."

They looked like a couple. Prince Charming and Cinderella.

Then she smiled at him. Her eyes sparkling as she gazed at him shyly. The smile was like a dagger in Tsukasa's heart. It was a smile for Rui and Rui alone.

She would never smile for him. She had said so herself, her voice filled with loathing. She hated him, she hated everything about him. It wasn't because he was rich. It wasn't because he was powerful. It was because of _him_. She despised him.

Who wanted to be Prince Charming anyway?

He pulled himself up, the unidentifiable sick feelings he felt filling every part of his being. If she wanted him to be the villain in this whole thing, then that's what he'd be. It was the only thing she'd ever accept from him, so he'd go full stop.

"Hey. Who gave you permission to talk to her?" Tsukasa demanded as he stepped forward. He placed himself nearly between them, to separate them as much as he could. "You know I gave her the red notice!"

"You're being too harsh as usual," Shizuka said, her voice slightly teasing. "Don't you think she's cute too?"

Cute? Makino cute? She was more than... Tsukasa refused to let that thought finish, focusing his wrath now on Shizuka. He would never acknowledge finding Makino cute. "Even though you're Shizuka... I won't forgive you for speaking to me that way."

"Well I cannot..." Rui stepped forward, getting between Tsukasa and Shizuka. "Forgive you for speaking to Shizuka that way either."

Rui, playing the knight for two women? He could understand with Shizuka. Rui was obsessed with her, but... why Makino as well? Why did Rui have to come to Makino's defense? Why did she have to smile for Rui? Why did she love Rui?

WHY COULDN'T SHE LOVE HIM?

This thought screamed through Tsukasa's mind as he punched Rui, sending him staggering.

The feelings that had been coursing through him were jealousy. Tsukasa knew that now. In that moment as he watched Rui turn around to face him, Tsukasa knew what Rui was. He wasn't the white knight, wasn't Prince Charming.

He was a rival.

He went for another attack, ready to fight for...

"No, stop!"

Makino had grabbed him, sending him off balance. They both tumbled down. The world seemed to slow as he pressed against her and they rolled across the floor. He was on top of her, his weight keeping her down.

It was only a slight movement. To the observers, it might have seemed like an accident. But he leaned in slightly, pressing his lips against hers. Tsukasa himself would later debate whether or not he had meant to make the move. But it didn't matter. What mattered was he was kissing her.

Tsukasa had always thought it was boring when Prince Charming got the girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Tsukasa claimed the kiss was an accident, but... Boy protests too much. That kiss was wicked intentional, from his side. First of all, landing on someone's lips like that is pretty much physically impossible. And... He's puckered up. Makino, on the other hand, is not. He totally meant to do it.


End file.
